Fight For Freedom
by Lanky J
Summary: Another Planet, another goa'uld, another prison. (contains whumping for all - especially Jack)
1. Default Chapter

****

Fight For Freedom

__

(Please note, I hate thinking of titles for stories, so sorry if this one is a bit crap!!)

Disclaimer: You know the score, I don't own any of these characters or anything, I'm just borrowing them and will promise to put them back once I've finished!

Series: Probably set some where in Series 4

Summary: SG-1 one have another run in with the Go'auld, but will they make it out of this one?

Spoilers: None that I can think of at the moment!

_I think that's all I need to put, sorry if I missed anything out!_

***********************************************************

****

Chapter One 

SG-1 stepped out of the wormhole, and took their first look at P3X269. It was you normal oxygenated planet, lots of tress and plant life all around. The sky was dark and angry, threatening to realise the water from its heavy and over filled clouds.

"Carter, which way did the UAV say the village was?"

Major Samantha Carter turned to her CO, and pointed to a small path between the trees

"It's approximately three miles that way Sir."

"Ok kids, lets get going, I'd like to get there before it starts raining!"

Just as Jack finished addressing his troops, there was a loud clap of thunder, and the first drops of rain started to fall.

"So much for that idea, Jeez, me and my big mouth!"

Carter let out a small smile, as her Daniel and Teal'c set into position behind their Colonel, and started off along the path.

The hike to the village had been a lot harder than expected, with steep hills made even harder to climb by the wind and rain that seemed to be pushing them back in the opposite direction. Eventually the four wet and exhausted team-mates reached a point that they could see the village from. Not wanting to give away their location until they were sure the villagers were friendly, the whole of SG-1 lay flat down on the wet ground with just their eyes peering over the mound they were behind. Jack peered through his binoculars, and could see the houses in the village were more like wooden huts, and although it was pouring with rain, there were many people working in the clearing, carrying wood, shaping metal. It was then that something caught Jack's eye, something that he had not seen at first, all the villagers were chained around the ankles, allowing them enough movement to walk, but obviously preventing escape. The site of chains made all the hairs on the back of Jacks neck stand on end, he'd had to many experiences of being held captive, and it was something he wouldn't wish on anyone, well expect maybe that snake head Apothis.

"What do you see O'Neil?" Asked Teal'c, his powerful voice waking Jack from his current line of thinking. He looked up realising that everyone's focus was on him.

"I don't like the look of this place" he replied to their expectant faces, as he gradually drew back from the mound and stood up.

"I think someone's keeping these people..."

Just then there was the sound of breaking twigs behind them. Jack swung round, looking for the hidden intruder, but before he had even heard the ZAT fire, he had felt the blue electricity flowing through his body, knocking him to the ground, making everyone muscle in his body twitch with an excruciating pain. Zat's before had hit him, but his one seemed to hurt even more.

"Colonel!" cried Carter having heard his muffled groan, and then turning just in time to see his body crumple to the floor. She could see the lines of pain etched into his face; her scientific mind straight away realising that the Colonel's wet uniform was probably intensifying the flow of electricity through his body. Another Zat shot flying just to the left of Daniel made Carter's military mind come back into play.

"Take cover!" she yelled desperately as all three instinctively dived behind tress and bushes.

From their cover, Carter and Daniel had their focus purely on the fallen form of their unconscious friend, who still lay out in the open. Teal'c on the over hand was desperately searching the undergrowth to find their attackers. This searching was quickly rewarded as a mixture of Jaffa and Villagers appeared from amongst the trees, weapons raised and ready for action. One of the larger Jaffa stepped forward, his staff weapon raised; he walked over and looked down over the fallen man. Carter's heart skipped a beat as the Jaffa held the armed staff weapon at Jacks head. _Please don't kill him, please! _

"SG-1, you are surrounded, come out now or I will kill the man you call O'Neil" Boomed the Jaffa's voice. For a while no one moved, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c unsure as what to do. Eventually it sunk in that they had no way to escape and the only option was to put down their weapons if they wanted to prevent the death of their team mate and friend. Slowly, SG-1 appeared from their cover, their hands open to show they were unarmed.

The large Jaffa signalled, and several of the villagers lowered their weapons, and grabbed hold of each member of the team, roughly binding their hands behind their backs.

"Get up!" yelled the Jaffa at Jack who was still on the floor. Jack was barely conscious, he tried to focus on the Jaffa, but he seemed to be dancing in front of him, he wanted to move, but his muscles were still tingling and painful from the Zat shot, and simply wouldn't do as he wanted. The Jaffa growing impatient kicked Jack hard in the ribs; he let out a small groan

"Heh!"

Shouted Carter, not wanting to see her CO and friend treated so harshly, The Jaffa turned and gave her a look, which she knew meant to be quiet unless she wanted a beating as well. Sam hung her head. When Jack still didn't comply, the Jaffa signalled to two of the other Jaffa who grabbed Jack by each arm, and pulled him into a standing position. Jacks legs refused to support his weight, and they crumpled beneath him, the Jaffa being the only thing keeping him up right.

"You will stand!" Yelled the Jaffa, placing a heavy punch in Jacks abdomen that made him gasp for air. He signalled to the two holding him, and as they let go, Jack dropped to his knees, still unable to stand, and now with his forehead resting on the floor as he struggled to catch his breath,

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Daniel; unable to watch them harass his friend any longer. The Jaffa was also bored of this game,

"You are right Dr Jackson, I will leave him for now"

The Jaffa walked a few steps away and then watched as the other Jaffa started to kick Jack, who was now flat on the floor again, and letting out small moans as each boot made contact with his body.

"No!" shouted Teal'c, as all three tried to break free and help their friend.

Realising he had showed his power enough, the lead Jaffa ordered the others to stop.

"We will take them to the camp!" He barked.

The villagers started to lead SG-1 away, and the Jaffa once again took Jack by the arms.

"Oh, Tauri, before you go" said the Jaffa with an evil grin, SG-1 turned round, and then flinched as they watched him deliver a vicious blow to the head of Jack, who had been struggling to stay conscious. He crumpled down once more, and this time was dragged by the Jaffa though the woods towards the camp.

***********************************************************

When Jack woke up, the first thing he noticed was the mind splitting headache that threatened to make him vomit, even with his eyes closed, he was sure he could feel the room spinning. Jack reached his hands up to his head, hoping it would subdue the pain, and let out a small moan as it failed to do so and also made him aware of the bruising over his body, and the possible cracked ribs in his chest.

"Colonel O'Neil...,Sir…, Jack…,can you hear me?!"

Darkness threatened to creep over Jack again, but the worry evident in the woman's voice was so strong that he forte this darkness and slowly opened his eyes. At first everything seemed blurred and disjointed, but after a few minutes, it all started to come back into focus,

"Carter?" Jack quietly croaked, his throat sore and dry,

"Oh thank God" was the whispered reply, Jack was slightly confused by the emotion present in Carter's voice, but then realised he probably didn't look to hot shot right now. He could feel the dried blood down the side of his face already, and imagined he probably had Carter pretty worried.

"Jesus Jack, you scared the crap out of us!" came the familiar voice of Daniel.

Jack squinted as Daniel's face came into his line of focus, he saw the worry also etched into Daniel's features, and realised he had to lighten the mood

"I wondered what that smell was!" he joked, trying to put a smile on though a painful cough, there was no response from his two friends,

"Wow, tough crowd!"

This time his inappropriate humour worked, and he got a small smile out of Carter.

Jack then realised he had no idea where he was, he was lying on something that at some point probably resembled a grotty old mattress it smelt of decay and dirt. It was still probably better than sitting on the hard grimy floor like the rest of his team-mates were. Wanting to get a better look of his surroundings, Jack struggled to sit up, a simple hand on his shoulder from Carter, was enough to push him back down again,

"Sir, I don't think you should move, you've been unconscious for over two hours, you need to rest" said Carter, the worry evident in her voice

"Major, I'm fine" Replied Jack, trying to sound convincing, "Now please, would you give me a hand here! "

Realising there was no chance of winning this argument, Sam and Daniel took the struggling Jack by the tops of his arms and helped him into a sitting position, Jack winced as they put pressure on the already bruised arms the Jaffa had roughly dragged him by,

"Easy" he told them through gritted teeth, hoping they would ease the pressure they were putting on them,

"Sorry" said Sam and Daniel in unison, both forgetting how bruised he was, and feeling guilty for causing him pain,

"It's alright" replied Jack, trying to stop them from worrying.

Once sitting, Jack closed his eyes and swallowed deeply to stop the dizziness and nausea that was sweeping over him.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine Carter" replied Jack as he forced open his eyes, anticipating the question before it had been asked.

Jack took his first proper look at the surroundings around him, he was in a small cell, it was dark, dirty, and reminded him very much of the cell he had been held in when captured in Iraq, a shiver ran down his spin. The front of the cell had bars across it, and through the bars it was possible to see other cells, most of which were empty, but they looked lived in, and Jack believed their occupants would probably be returned soon. In the corner of the cell sat Teal'c, his eyes focused on O'Neil. 

"Heh Teal'c" Said Jack

Teal's nodded, "It is good to see you awake O'Neil"

"Yeah" was Jacks short reply, "So, do we have any guesses about who owns this lovely place then?"

Asked Jack

"I believe it would be a Go'auld" Replied Teal'c

"Yeah, the heavily armed Jaffa kinda gave it away don't you think" replied Jack sarcastically, 

"Any advances on a Go'auld" Jack asked again, there was silence

"So, I guess it's a don't call us, we'll call you kind of thing then!"

As if on queue, two of the heavily armed Jaffa Jack had recently described arrived out side the door,

"The human is awake at last, I never knew what a weak species the Tauri were" laughed one of the Jaffa.

"Yeah well, you learn something new everyday don't you" replied Jack, in a quiet sadistic voice, not wanting to rise to the bait, and feeling stupid anyway for not waking up quicker. That was two hours he had wasted. Carter found it harder to hide her agitation and her face was going red with anger. She wanted to shout at them, to tell them how she'd like to see them cope with being hit by a Zat, beaten to the ground and then dragged through the woods for nearly an hour, but a look from Jack told her to settle down.

"You will come with us!" Yelled the other Jaffa, annoyed that there was no reaction to his friends previous remark,

"You're asking us out on a date already, but we've only just met." Was Jacks reply, as sarcastic as ever. The Jaffa ignored him,

"Stand away from the door" he continued as both took aim with their Zats to prevent an escape. Teal'c who was the only one near the door moved away and over to Daniel and Carter who were now standing either side of Jack who was still sat in the floor. As one Jaffa kept his Zat aimed at the four team-mates, the other signalled for the others to turn round as he reapplied the bounds around their arms. Once they were secure, he reached down to Jack, and grabbed his arm, yanking it upwards. Jack struggled to get his feet beneath him before the Jaffa pulled his arm right out of the socket. He winced and let out a small hiss as the sudden movement made all his injured and bruised muscles scream out their protest.

As he finally managed to stand, the room started to spin. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply, appreciative for the wall behind that offered him support. However, this appreciation soon stopped, as he was harshly spun round and smacked forwards into the wall, a firm hand on his neck preventing him from moving. He could feel himself sliding to the floor, but the Jaffa's firm grip prevented him from doing so. The Jaffa then pulled Jack's arms behind him, and bound him like his team-mates. As he was yanked away from the wall towards the cell exit, his feet tripped over each other, and he once again felt himself being dragged.

The four members of SG-1 were led down thin winding corridors with Jack constantly getting his footing only to trip and be dragged again. The rest of the team found it hard to watch him, they so wanted to help, but knew it was impossible.

When they finally reached the room the Jaffa were taking them to, SG-1 were made to kneel on the floor, Jack was exhausted from this short journey, and in so much pain he believed he would pass out, _So these ribs are definitely broken then, _he thought to himself. As the Jaffa let him go, he simply dropped to his knees, and then fell forward, struggling to catch his breath and waiting for the pain to subside.

"Jack?" Daniel called, wanting so much to help his friend, but although Jack wanted to reply, to tell him he was fine, to do a typical O'Neil, he simply didn't have the energy, the sound of Jack coughing was the only reply Daniel got.

The group had been taken to a large room, very different from their cell, it was full of gold, and velvet, with Go'auld glyphs on the wall. Most people would be amazed by it, but SG-1 had seen it all before. From the back of the room a man entered, downed in the finest of garments,

"So the infamous SG-1, we finally get to meet"

"And you would be?" asked Daniel, taking over the role of Jack for the moment,

"I am Crytec, the most feared Go'auld on this planet, I am also your worst nightmare."

"And why exactly would that be?" Asked Daniel, becoming sick of this egotistical Go'auld already.

"Because…" Replied Crytec with a grin,

"My master is Apothis!"

***********************************************************

So, that's the end of the first chapter in my first Stargate fanfic. I'd love to know what you thought about it. Please R + R for me!! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Fight For Freedom

Chapter 2

Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c starred at the Go'auld before them,

"Jeez, this day just gets better and better" said Jack, who has finally managed to catch his breath and sit up, all be it painfully.

Crytec simply smiled, "Ah, the great Colonel O'Neil, I have heard much about you, although you are not looking so great now are you!"

"Is it the hair?" asked Jack his usual inappropriate wit shining through, "I wasn't sure about the cut, think it maybe makes me look old…"

"Enough!" boomed Crytec "I will not listen to this insolence any longer. My master Apopthis arrives in two days, and I will waste no time in extracting the information he wishes from you. Now who should I start with?"

Crytec walked up and down the line formed by SG-1,

"Perhaps I will start with the woman" Crytec grabbed Sam by the head, his hand under her chin, with a thumb squeezing one check, and his finger squeezing the other. "She is very pretty, I'm sure extracting information from her would be very enjoyable" Laughed Crytec as used his other hand to caress her cheek. The Jaffa guards in the room smirked to themselves, knowing exactly how Crytec would enjoy himself.

"I won't tell you ANYTHING!" Shouted Sam, feeling sick to her stomach, and the disgust clearly recognisable in her voice. Crytec, angry at not being able to scare Sam released his grip on her face, and delivered a painful backhanded blow to her face, sending her flying to the floor. Still having her hands tied behind her back, Sam was unable to slow her decent, and her shoulder connected solidly with the concrete floor. She let out a small groan, but was too angry and to disgusted to let Crytec see he had hurt her.

Sam lay on the floor trying to stop the room from spinning, as Crytec continued on down the line.

"Carter?" asked Jack quietly, concerned for his friend,

"Yes Sir" she replied, struggling to sit up, as she reached a kneeling position, she toppled over the other way, this time falling in to Jack. Both let out a small hiss, as bruised body parts connected with other bruised body parts,

"Sorry Sir" said Sam, embarrassed by her clumsiness,

"That's OK" smiled Jack, knowing only too well how she would be feeling after a knock like that, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Sam slightly unconvincingly.

Whilst this had been going on, Crytec had decided on who he wished to question first.

"Shol'va, you will be first. Take the others back to their cell"

The guards circled SG-1 again, using their aimed weapons as persuasion for them to get to their feet. Not wanting to be dragged again, Jack put every effort he could muster into getting up. The strenuous action of getting to his feet had brought small beads of sweat out on his forehead. He was reward for this effort though as one of the expectant Jaffa left his side, and moved round to join the rest of his colleagues in ushering them back to their cell.

Two other guards approached Teal'c. They undid his bounds, and then placed his wrists in chains that hung from the ceiling in the corner of the room. The last thing the three remaining members of SG-1 saw before being led out of the room was Crytec approaching Teal'c, an evil grin spread across his face. 

As Sam, Jack and Daniel passed once more through the corridors of the Go'auld complex, Jack tried to form a mental map in his brain. He told himself it was to help plan an escape but in truth, it was to simply keep his mind off the exhaustion and pain that his muscles were feeling. He refused to show a weakness in front of the Jaffa and actually longed for the confines of the cell. As they reached the door of their cell, the Jaffa took great satisfaction of roughly unbinding their arms, and shoving them through the door. Jack rested against the wall, trying to hide his rapid breathing, and waited until the door had been shut before he let his legs give way, and slowly slid down the wall. Seeing his exhaustion, Daniel and Sam rushed to his side, making his descent less rocky. Once sitting, Jack felt a strong sense of relief, "Well that was fun!" He joked, his breathing still short and fast. Sam looked at her CO with dismay, she knew he must be in a lot of pain, but there was nothing she could do for him, and felt even worse for clumsily falling in to him earlier. Her shoulder was throbbing, but she cursed herself for thinking about her pain, and being relieved that her dizziness had gone.

Sam turned her attention back to her CO, worry etching itself even further into her brow. Jack was sat with his eyes closed, slowly rubbing his temples, and wishing the throbbing in his head would stop. He felt the cooling hand of Carter on his forehead and opened his eyes to look at her worried face,

"You're really hot Sir" Said Sam

"Major, this really isn't the time for flattery!" replied Jack with a smile. Carter blushed slightly, realising what she had said,

"It's OK Carter, honestly I'm fine, just getting a bit sick of Jaffa hospitality."

"I know what you mean Sir, but I still think you should maybe get some rest."

"I think we could all probably do with some of that" Replied Jack, "And besides, I had two hours earlier."

"Jack you were unconscious for God's sake, that doesn't count as rest!" Daniel shouted at Jack in disbelief of his hard soldier attitude and damn right stubbornness.

"Danny, do you have to shout, some of us have headaches around here!" Said Jack, once again rubbing his painful head. Jack was starting to get agitated; he hated people fussing over him. He'd been in situations like this before, and the only way to get through it was to convince himself that he felt OK, something he couldn't possibly do with them fussing over him.

"Jack stop being an ass!"

Jack gave Daniel a pretend hurt look, making Daniel feel slightly guilty for shouting at his friend, who was clearly not feeling to great. He then looked at Sam, and noticed the bruise that was forming on the side of her face where Crytec had hit her. It made him feel even worse, all of his friends had been treated so harshly at the hands of these Go'auld, yet he was still sitting there unharmed.

"I'm sorry Jack" He said his head hung down in shame, "I just think you should lie down for a bit, it's clear to everyone, well apart from you, that you're not feeling great"

Jack saw the change in Daniel's attitude, and realised that arguing with him would probably make things worse. He knew only too well how hard it was to sit back and watch someone suffering while you were there perfectly well. Years in black ops had taught him that the hard way, the feelings of uselessness, of guilt, constantly circling the brain.

"Alright Daniel, you're probably right. I am a bit tired…"

Daniel lifted his head in disbelief; Jack had actually listened to him, _God he must be feeling crap if he actually listens to me _he thought to himself,

"…But only for a bit, and I want you and Carter to try and get some rest as well."

There was no argument, it was a compromise, but Sam and Daniel were not going to deny how tired they were feeling due to the day's events.

Jack removed his jacket revealing a patterning of blue and black bruises down his arms. He however, paid no attention to them; he folded his jacket up and placed it down as a pillow on the dirty floor. As he laid his body down, he could feel the cold damp of the floor against his body, but he didn't care. When Sam had told him he was hot, it was something he already knew; he could feel his whole body getting warmer suggesting a fever, probably caused from his earlier injuries.

As Sam and Daniel watched their CO drift quickly in to a restless sleep, Daniel asked the question both of them were thinking,

"Do you think he's going to be OK?"

"The Colonel's tough…" Sam replied, "…tougher than either of us…" she tried to convince herself of this more than Daniel, "…he'll be fine"

"What about Teal'c?" asked Daniel. Sam just looked at him, "What do you think they're doing to him?" He continued,

"I don't know, I guess we won't know until they bring him back." Sam closed her eyes, and soon both her and Daniel had joined Jack in a restless sleep.

****

To be Continued… 

Keep a look out for chapter three, it should be posted in the next couple of days. Thanks to everyone who has R + R my story, I'd love it if you could keep letting me know what you think, and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Fight For Freedom

__

Warning: This chapter contains minor, and I do mean very minor, spoilers for "The Serpents Venom". I think there might also be some bad language in places-sorry!

* Also, can I just apologise for my terrible spelling of all things foreign, why do the Go'aulds have to make things so difficult!! If you spot some mistakes, feel free to let me know, it's the only way I'll learn!!!!
****

Chapter 3

Back in Crytec's room, Teal'c was still chained with his arms up in the air. Crytec has been questioning him for what seemed like an eternity. He had said nothing, even when Crytec had used many different methods to try and persuade him. It had started with simple beating, then he moved on to one of those Go'auld pain sticks, something he remembered only too well from the time he spent held captive by Heru'ur. Finally, Crytec had tried a hand device. He still failed to get a response, and for this reason, Teal'c had simply been left hanging from his chains for the last hour.

********************************************************************************

Daniel woke with a start, the sound of commotion outside his cell bringing him back to reality. Carter too had been disturbed by this noise; she sat up, "What's going on?" She asked groggily, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

"I think our neighbours are home"

Outside their cell, a small convoy of people in chains was being led down the corridor, with small groups breaking off into different cells. It seemed like a perfectly rehearsed routine, suggesting to Daniel that these people had been here a long time.

As the Jaffa left, one of the people in the cell opposite spoke to Daniel; "You are new here?"

"Yes" Replied Daniel, "We came through the Stargate…erm, the Chappa'ai, we're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. I'm Daniel Jackson, and this is Sam Carter" Daniel indicated a hand towards the woman sitting next to him,

"What about him?" asked the man, indicating to Jack. Both Daniel and Sam turned to face Jack, who was still asleep on the floor, but was moving restlessly from side to side. Sam got up to go check on him while Daniel turned back to the man in the cell, "That's Jack O'Neil"

The man nodded his head in understanding, but failed to show any real interest.

"I was wondering…" asked Daniel hesitantly, "Could you tell us exactly what is going on on this planet?"

Daniel listened attentively, as the man in the cell revealed the sad fate of their planet

"It all started just over a year ago, the people, the Go'auld came through our Chappa'ai, and wanted to in slave our people, to build a palace fit for a God. They persuaded us by massacring many hundreds of our people. When some of the men such as myself rebelled against the Jaffa, those who were not killed, were imprisoned here, forced to work in the naquada mines, while our wives and children slave away in the village, unprotected from the wrath of these people. It has bee like this for much time now, and I like many others, live each day not knowing if my family is still alive. Hope is all we have left, and I feel great pity for you now having to become part of this life."

"Ermm…we don't intend to be staying here too long" smiled Daniel, his faith in them being rescued still unwavering.

"What do you mean, you couldn't possibly hope to escape, no one ever escapes!"

Daniel smiled again, "You do when you're with him" he smirked, indicating again to Jack. Jack had saved his life and got them home countless times, even when it seemed impossible. It was Daniel's belief and trust in Jack that kept his faith alive; they would get home.

"Um, excuse me for being blunt" Said the man in the cell, "but he doesn't exactly look much like someone up for an escape at the moment."

Daniel turned to look at Jack. Sam had moved round behind Jack, and had now pulled him slightly up off of the ground, allowing him to use her lap as a pillow. He continued to toss from side to side, as if caught in a bad dream, but Sam knew it was more than that. She lay a hand across his forehead, trying to settle his restlessness.

"Daniel, he's burning up, we could really do with some water."

Daniel turned back to the other prisoner, "Do the Jaffa bring you water?" he asked

"Yes" Replied the man, "some of the women from the village are made to work here, they bring water and sometimes food to the prisoners, a few hours after we arrive back from the mines."

Sam and Daniel nodded at each other in acknowledgement; Daniel then joined Sam sitting on the floor. The pair dozed in and out of sleep; Sam without realising it was gently stroking Jacks hair in a soothing way, allowing him to fall into a slightly more restful sleep.

An hour later, Sam and Daniel were once again woken by commotion outside their cell. This time however it was the jangling of keys in the cell door. At the door stood two Jaffa, and in between them was the limp looking body of Teal'c. The Jaffa aimed their Zats at the other members of SG-1, and then threw the large beaten form of Teal'c through the door. He landed heavily on the floor with a grunt. As soon as the Jaffa had left, Daniel leaped to Teal'c's side. Sam followed as soon as she had carefully moved the Colonel off of her lap, and down to the floor,

"Shit Teal'c, are you alright?! Asked Daniel, the concern evident in his voice.

"Do not concern yourself with my injuries Dr. Jackson" Teal'c replied.

"Come on Teal'c," said Sam "you're not looking too great!"

"I will be fine," he said, "as soon as I can undergo Kel-no-reem."

Daniel was not so sure. Teal'c's face was bruised and bleeding, his T-shirt had been ripped, revealing even more bruising as well as the tell tale burns from that damn Go'auld pain stick. Daniel was worried, but knowing there was nothing he could do for him anyway, he helped him into a lying position where he could undertake in some rest and the possibly, no definitely life saving effects that the larvae Go'auld provided him with. As Daniel looked at his two injured team-mates, his faith started to fade. Apopthis would be arriving soon, and they had no plan, no plot for an escape, no nothing. They were going to need a miracle to get out of this one. 

**__**

To be continued…. 

Well, that was chapter three, hoped you like it (sorry it was a bit short). Can I just say thanks for everyone who has R+R my story so far (please don't stop!). This is the first ever Stargate fanfic I've written, and only my second fanfic in total. It really makes a big difference knowing people are enjoying my story, and it is also giving me the motivation to keep writing. Thanks again, Julia (Lanky J)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Fight For Freedom

Chapter 4

When Jack finally returned to the world of conscious, he was relieved to find that the pounding in his head had subsided slightly. He still felt hot, but it had changed from a burning to more of a simmer. He's mouth and throat were parched, he tried desperately to swallow, to moisten his throat, but it did little to help. Jack wiped a hand across his still sweaty face, and was surprised when it made contact with another hand and he felt something stir beneath him. It was then he realised his head was no longer resting on the hard uncomfortable floor. He struggled to sit up, and drew in a deep breath as his ribs reminded him of the damage that had been done to them. _Carter! _He thought to himself with a smile as he looked at the sleeping woman next to him. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to wake her, not to bring her back in to the realism of the cell. Jack though he had imagined someone soothing his pain during his delirious fevered dreams, but know he knew it had been her. All night she had soothed him, like a mother does a young child, and all night she had let him use her as a pillow, probably at great discomfort to herself. Jack sat back against the wall wondering if it was because of Sam that he was feeling slightly better today, he promised himself there and then that he would make it up to her when they got home.

As if knowing Jack was thinking about her, Sam stirred, blinking a few times before finally opening, and stretching her cramped and slightly painful legs.

"Colonel?" she asked through a yawn, surprised that he was a wake and sitting up.

"Morning Major"

Carter sat up, "How are you feeling?" she asked, remembering the raging heat that had been emanating from his body the night before.

"Oh, I'm just peachy!"

Carter smiled; he sounded more like the Jack O'Neil she knew now. She lent forward and felt his forehead. He was still quite feverish, and his head felt hot, but Sam was sure the worse of it had past, at least for now. Satisfied, she drew her arm away, as she did so, Jack grabbed hold of it stopping her. She locked at him slightly startled,

"Carter?"

"Yes Sir" she replied

"Thank you"

"Thank you?" Sam was confused "For what?" she asked. Jack looked at her, a serious and sincere expression on his face that few people ever got to see,

"For taking care of me last night"

Sam blushed slightly and smiled. This type of heart to heart honesty always caught her slightly off guard,

"Any time Sir" she replied, placing a hand over the one Jack had on her arm.

"Heh! When did they bring Teal'c back?" Jack exclaimed, breaking the silence and slight uncomfortableness that had occurred in the cell.

"Oh, last night when you were asleep" She told him,

"Is he alright?" Jack asked concerned,

"Well, he says he'll be fine, but Teal'c's as stubborn as you when it comes to telling us how he's really feeling!"

"Major!" Said Jack, giving her one of his reprimanding looks. Sam had known Jack for too long now, and knew he was not actually been serious. She let out a small giggle, "Sorry Sir!" she replied.

"So what else have I missed?" asked Jack.

*****************************************************************************

Sam filled Jack in on everything that had happened since they'd been returned to the cells, and some of the things he was a bit hazy on due to his head injury. She explained about the people of the planet, and the way they had been imprisoned here.

"Heh, what's that?" asked Jack, spotting a small silver bowl at the entrance of their cell. Sam looked at it, having not noticed it when she first woke up. She got up and walked over to it,

"It must be some water" Sam explained, "the man in the cell opposite told us it would be brought round, I guess we must have been asleep when it arrived."

"You are correct" Came a voice from behind Sam. She jumped slightly and turned round. It was the man in the cell opposite; he had been listening to their conversation,

"But I advise you to drink fast for it will soon be taken away again!"

Jack's first instinct was to dive over and gulp the whole bowl down straight away. He was so thirsty, but he knew that his team-mates had to some first,

"Daniel, Teal'c, Guys, come on wake up!" jack who was sitting quite close to the sleeping form of Daniel, placed a hand on his shoulder and shock him slightly. The younger man stirred,

"Jack?" He asked through squinted eyes, "what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about" he replied, "Just though you might like some water"

The very word "water" made Daniel sit up instantly, "Yes please" he exclaimed. After taking a couple of sips her, Sam past the bowl to Daniel

"There's not much there," she said, "…so make sure you leave enough for everyone." Daniel looked at her, but her attention was on Jack. Daniel knew instantly what she meant. Jack always put others before himself, and it was typical of him to go with less simply to help them. But Sam realised that only too well that he could not do it this time. He was sick, and the fever that he still had was probably already making him dehydrated. She had also seen the way in which his eyes had lit up when she mentioned water, a clear sign that he needed it more that he was letting on, or even realised.

"There you go Jack" Said Daniel, handing the bowl back to his friend, but Jack did not drink any,

"Teal'c, you awake over there?" he asked,

"Indeed" was Teal'c's simple reply as he sat up. As jack handed him the bowl, he nodded his head in thank you.

"So, how you feeling today Teal'c"

"I am fine" he replied,

"You sure don't look too good" smiled Jack,

"I could say the same for you O'Neil" Teal'c's face remained expressionless, but Jack was sure his eyes were smiling slightly.

At last the bowl of water reached Jack. Relief filled his body, it had been torture watching the others quench their thirst while he remained parched. He looked down into the bowl, at the menial amount of water in it. He did however gulp it down, wiping his hand across his mouth on finishing,

"So Teal'c, did you find out anything else about the goa'uld…erm…what's his name…Cryjac"

"Crytec" Daniel finished for him,

"What ever!"

"I did not" replied Teal'c, "he wished to know about earth and the iris codes, but it told him nothing."

"Good on you Teal'c!" Replied Jack, glad to see the strength of his team even during torture.

Just then, two Jaffa arrived at the door,

"Crytec wishes to continue his questionning"

"Tell him to come and get us himself" Jack answered coldly,

"But that is our job" said the smiling Jaffa on the right. They entered the cell, Zats at the ready and grabbed Jack by the arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Alright, alright!" Jack shouted, the sudden movement causing himgreat pain_. Why did they have to keep doing that, didn't they realise how much it hurt? _Jackthought to himself._ Actually, that's probably why they keep doing it, _he realised.

"No" shouted Carter, getting to her feet, knowing Jack was not well enough for further torture, both Jaffa instinctively raised their Zats,

"Do not let us have to kill one as pretty as yourself!" The Jaffa told her sniggering, doing little to settle her anger.

"Settle down Major" Jack told her, not wanting her to get killed or something because of him. This was a command she could not refuse. She sat back down, and let the Jaffa drag Jack out of the cell,

"We'll be back for you later," said one of the Jaffa with an evil grin to Sam before finally locking the cell door and dragging Jack outside.

To be Continued…

****

So that was Chapter four, I hoped you liked it. Sorry its taking me so long to post each chapter, but I'm about 2 months away from taking my A-Level exams and leaving college in England, so you can imagine that things are getting a bit hectic. I will try and post Chapter five ASAP, unfortunately, I've got to write it first though, as this story is a work in progress! (shouldn't take too long though I hope. I mean what's more important, my exams/future career or this story? I'll think you'll agree with me when I say that it's clearly my story!!!) Please R+R. **Julia**


	5. Chapter 5

SG5 ****

Fight For Freedom

__

OK guys, I know it has taken me like forever to post this next part to my story, and I'm really sorry. I know exactly where this story is going and how it is going to end, I'm just having trouble finding time to write **in** **between revision for my A-Levels, as well as suffering from a case of writers block. I know what I want to** **say, just don't know how to say it at the moment. Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a bit short and a bit crap, but I promise I'll try better next time!! **

Chapter 5

Jack lay on the floor, blood dripping down his face and from his nose and mouth. Crytec had been questioning him for about an hour, but luckily for Jack he had simply used brute force as a way to try and get what he wanted rather than a hand device or a pain stick. He'd been beaten like this before, oh so many times during his four-month nightmare in Iraq, but Crytec wasn't even very efficient at it in comparison to others he had suffered at the hands of. Jack was pleased however that Crytec had decided not to chain him up believing he was too weak to try anything. Jack had to agree, unsure as to whether his body could take that in its present state. Through the slightly cloudy vision that Jack had now acquired, he searched desperately for an escape route. As Crytec struck jack again, he lay motionless, faking a state of unconsciousness. Crytec looked at the fallen form on the floor, angry that the weak Taur'i man had passed out before being able to get the information he needed form him. It was then that he made a fatal error, he turned his back on Jack, and started to walk away. Jack, who had one eye fractionally open, spotted his chance. He jumped to his feet, the adrenaline making him forget his injuries. Before the two Jaffa in the room or Crytec had time to react, Jack had an arm around Crytec's neck; the other hand grabbed the Zat gun on Crytec's belt, and was now aimed at his head. The Jaffa stepped forward,

"Come any closer, and I'll kill this snake-head master of yours!"

The two Jaffa stood where they were, unsure as to what to do,

"Shoot him!" yelled Crytec, realising that being shot by a Zat himself was far better than letting the prisoner escape.

The Jaffa were slow to react to his command, unsure as to whether they should shoot their master or not. Before they had even raised their Zats fully, Jack had shot them both once with the Zat gun he now possessed.

"Release me NOW! You can not escape!"

Shouted Crytec, his voice full of venom,

"Would you shut up!" replied Jack. "I have got such a fucking headache! Now where's the keys to the cells?"

Silence filled the room, broken only by a low growl through the clenched teeth of Crytec,

"Don't feel like talking heh?!"

"These actions are futile, you can not defeat me!"

Crytec drew his arm forward and then quickly jerked it back; his elbow connecting solidly with Jack's already battered ribs. Jack doubled over with a groan, releasing his grip on Crytec. Crytec laughed at Jack's weakness,

"I told you, you cannot escape, and now you will pay for this outburst!"

Crytec reached for a knife that was well concealed amongst his garments, and charged towards the kneeling and bent over Colonel O'Neil. Jack's physical condition might not have been to great at this time, but his tactical military mind was still working at 110%. As Crytec approached, Jack rolled down onto his back; with his target gone, Crytec stumbled slightly as his knife made contact with nothing but thin air. Jack saw his chance again. He sat up, grabbing Crytec by the collar and then rolling back down again, using his feet and momentum to catapult the goa'uld's body over his and onto the ground the other side of his head. Crytec landed hard on his back with a thud, dazed by this surprise and sudden attack. He immediately tried to clamber to his feet, but it was too late, even before he was up to a kneeling position, he felt the blue electricity flowing through his body. That split moment of surprise and confusion had caused his downfall, with Jack using his pristine and accurate military reactions to shoot Crytec with his Zat,

"Guess I'll have to find those keys myself then" Said jack as he slowly clambered to his feet and tried to steady his breathing. He looked at Crytec, unsure as to what to do next, but then realised if him and his team hoped to escape, he could not leave Crytec alive with the possibility of a counter attack. Jack fired his Zat, killing Crytec forever. He walked slightly unsteadily over to the fallen goa'uld, and searched his body for the keys. He was rewarded quickly by the jangling of metal, and produced a large ring that contained many large keys,

"Bingo!" He said to himself before standing up and firing his Zat again, making Crytec disappear. As he heard the Jaffa he had shot earlier start to stir, he fired the Zat repetitively at them as well, knowing they would sound the alarm otherwise. He then made their bodies vanish almost as if their lives had never existed. Jack took one last look at the now eerily empty room, a shudder running through his body at the though of what could have happened. But this was not the time for reflection. Jack stumbled, still slightly unbalanced, out the door and through the winding corridors that lead back towards the cells. This was the time for an escape.

**__**

To be continued…

So, what did you think then, is it as crap as I think it is, please R+R and let me know. Any advice on how to get rid of writers block also very much appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

So then guys, how long has it taken me to get this new chapter up and posted **__**

FIGHT FOR FREEDOM

WARNING: This chapter contains ideas about attempted rape (it is however not explicit)

So then guys, how long has it taken me to get this new chapter up and posted?! I'm sorry its taken me so long, but unfortunately my A-Levels have kind of taken over for a while, but i've finally got the next chapter in this story, I hope you guys can remember what this story was about!!!

Chapter 6

The winding corridors seemed to stretch on for miles. Jack had been marched up and down them so many times now, but he could swear they were getting longer. He stopped at a corner, leaning his back against the wall to catch his breath, and prepare himself for the jaffa that possibly patrolled down the corridor. Jack took a deep breath, and wiped the back of his hand across his face. A mixture of sweat and blood was smeared across his face and onto his hand. He starred at his now dirty hand, praying he had the strength to get his team home. Jack peered carefully round the corner, and wasn't surprised at the two jaffa coming closer to him. He quickly hid back behind the wall, the sound of metallic footsteps being almost drowned out by the sound of his own rapidly beating heart. He drew in another breath, this time holding it in until the footsteps were practically right on top of him. As the jaffa turned the corner into Jacks hiding place, Jack took aim with his zat. Before the Jaffa had even had time to comprehend Jacks presence, they were on the floor, their muscles twitching from the energy of a zat gun. Jack released the breath he had been holding and then continued on his journey down the corridors.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack reached the row of cells. He was almost gasping for breath, and that familiar pounding in his head had started again with vengeance.

"Heh guys" said Jack on reaching the cell that his friends were still kept in, "Fancy going for a walk?"

"Jack!" exclaimed Daniel as he and Teal'c both stood up and approached the bars of the cell. Daniel's exclamation was one of relief, yet at the same time one of horror at the sight of his beaten friend. Jack starred at his friends, his exhausted mind taking longer to realise that something wasn't quite right,

"Where's Carter?" he asked confused,

"She is no longer here" replied Teal'c as expressionless as ever,

"They took her Jack"

"What?! Who took her? Took her where?" Jack could not believe what they were telling him, Daniel continued,

"Two jaffa, they came and took her away, saying they would have fun getting the information from her." Daniel's high speed babble suddenly stopped and a solemnise filled his words, "Jack, I don't think they were acting on Crytec's orders, I think they're going to…" 

Daniel was unable to finish the sentence, but Jack knew what he meant, and he was damned if he was going to let some scum of the Earth, or whatever planet they were on, jaffa take advantage of his 2IC. Jack hastily unlocked the cell. Seeing what was happening the man in the opposite cell begged for them to be released as well, "Please, don't' leave us here, let us find our families, and escape this imprisonment." Jack starred at them, his mind processing this request. He thought back to the poor people in the village, and then back to Iraq. He couldn't leave these people here; he wouldn't leave these people here.

"Daniel, take the keys, I want you to free these people and then you and Teal'c are gonna head for the village and then take these people through the gate."

"What about you Jack?" asked Daniel, only too aware that the plan was not including him,

"I'm going after Carter"

"I will accompany you O'Neil" Teal'c informed him,

"Not this time Teal'c, Daniel's gonna need some help with these people, and besides you're not really in very good shape at the moment!"

"Neither are you Jack" replied a very concerned Daniel,

"Oh I'll be fine, now stop worrying and get these people out of here" 

Jack handed Daniel his zat, knowing they would need it if they were going to get the villagers to the gate.

"Be careful Jack," said a sincere Daniel. Jack made to leave, "Oh and Jack, don't take too long, Apopthis will be here soon" Daniel and Teal'c watched Jack disappear from site, hoping he would get to Sam in time. He and Teal'c then set about freeing the other prisoners.

Jack passed once again through the corridors, this time unsure as to exactly where he was going, where would they take her? Each corridor he passed down seemed to take more effort out of his beaten body. He needed to find her soon, for both of their sakes.

*************************************************************************************************

When the Jaffa had come for Sam, she had been terrified. As a soldier she did not show it, but boy did she feel it. There was something about the way in which they looked at her that told her she had a reason to be afraid. Her fears had been confirmed when the jaffa had brought her into a room resembling a royal bedroom. A large four poster bed took up most of the room, covered in a beautiful coloured silk sheet. The whole place was filled with gold trimmings and the finest of ornaments. It reminded her of the fine room they had been taken to earlier with of course the addition of the bed. Once inside the room, the larger of the two jaffa ordered the other one to stand guard outside, shutting the door behind him.

Sam broke free from the jaffa holding her and ran to the other side of the room, searching helplessly for a weapon,

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, but soon realised she was backed into a corner and he was still coming close. She tried to run to the other side of the room, but he was too close to her now. Before she had even gone a few steps, he had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the wall. Her neck jerked back, making her head connect solidly with the wall. Strange shapes danced before her eyes as she struggled to stop the room spinning. The jaffa was please by her dazed state, causing her resistance against him to subside,

"Now don't make this difficult for me!" laughed the jaffa as he lovingly caressed her face. Sam felt sick to the pit of her stomach but she was unable to break free from his grasp around her neck, and as she struggled, feebly as it was, he increased the pressure on her neck making it a struggle to breathe.

Keeping one hand on her throat, he used the other to slowly start touching and feeling her body. She desperately tried to get away, to call out, to do anything. As the jaffa smugly reached for the belt of her trousers, she did the only thing she was capable of. With all her strength she raised her knee into the groin of the jaffa. The jaffa instantly released his grip on Sam and doubled over, as he did so, Sam delivered another blow again with her knee, but this time to his head. Although it had the effect she desperately needed, pain seared up her leg into her knee, she dropped to the floor, her head still spinning, and coughing uncontrollably for breath as she clutched her throat. The jaffa outside the room heard the strange noises coming from within and decided to check on his colleague's progress. As he entered the room he laughed at the weakness of his friend. Sam looked up at the new jaffa with venomous eyes.

"Come near me again and I'll do to you what I did to him!"

The jaffa simply laughed, "My colleague her may be weak, but I am not"

He approached Sam just like the previous Jaffa had done who still lay sprawled on the floor unconscious. Grabbing Sam by the neck again, he displayed his strength by lifting her to her feet,

"NOOOOOO!!" yelled Sam at the top of her lungs. The jaffa placed a hand across Sam's mouth to silence her, and increased his grip on her throat.

************************************************************************************************** 

Back down the winding corridors, Jack was frantically searching for his missing teammate. He had a bad feeling about this in the very pit of his stomach. He stopped and leant his back against the wall '_this is useless'_ he thought to himself, _'he was never going to find her'_. The pounding in his head was reaching a new all time high and part of him wished he had accepted Teal'c's offer to come with him. It was then that he heard it. It was a noise that struck both fear and hope into his mind. He knew that scream; it was that of his favourite 2IC. Jack now had a direction to head in, he knew where she was and a renewed load of adrenaline helped to numb his pain and help him on his way. Jack reached a corridor where he believed the cry for help had come from and was presented with two options, the door on the right, or the door on the left. Not wanting an unneeded confrontation. Jack stood in the corridor weighing up which one to open, "Come on Carter, let me know where you are" as if in response, Jack heard what sounded like a table crashing over coming from the room on the left. _"I'd like to go for door number two please Des!"_ Jack instinctively reached for his gun and was somewhat dismayed when he remembered he did not have one, _"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way**"**_, he thought to himself before crashing his way through the door**. **

__

To be continued…

So that was chapter 6 then, and its only taken me like four months or so to get it posted, I hope you guys haven't all lost interest in this story by now, I promise I'll try and post the next chapter as quickly as possible, but of course that's only if you guys are actually still gonna read it!!

Please R+R so I know whether it is worth posting the next part or not, and I promise I am not blackmailing you!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Fight For Freedom ****

FIGHT FOR FREEDOM

__

SPOILERS: There are some minor, and I mean minor spoilers in this chapter for the second part of Out of Mind, I can't for the life of me remember the name of that ep right now, so you'll have to work it out for yourself!! Also probably, the Stargate movie, but you probably wouldn't even notice, in fact, I don't know why I'm putting it! Never Mind!

Anyway here's Chapter Seven for you guys, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Jack came to a sudden stop once inside the room and took in his surroundings, 

"Let her go!" he yelled as he saw the jaffa with his hand firmly fixed around Carter's throat, her feet off of the floor, and her hands desperately struggling to release his grip. The jaffa turned to look at Jack, but merely laughed at the wreck he beheld before him. Jack saw Carter's struggle for release weakening as her deprived lungs called out to be allowed more oxygen. Jack realised he had to act straight away. He let his rage take over, and charged his tired body towards the jaffa. Hearing the loud roar released by Jack, the jaffa turned round, seeing he would have to defend himself after all, he used his grip on Sam's neck to throw her across the room. She crashed into the wall before crumpling to the floor unconscious. In the time that it had taken the jaffa to throw Sam, Jack had increased his speed and now crashed into the jaffa; both rebounded off of the wall and fell to the floor. A mad scramble followed, punches and kicks being thrown by both men as they forte on the floor. Jack was angry by what these jaffa had been trying to do, and the treatment of his team as a whole, so angry that it made him forget his injuries, but as the fight continued he could feel them once again starting to protest. The pain was starting to become intense as the jaffa's fist's impacted with already bruised and battered body parts.

As jack managed to break free from the jaffa for a brief second, he caught sight if a large ornamental vase, he reached out for it and, grabbing it in both hands, brought it down on the head of the jaffa instantly knocking him unconscious. Jack lay there for a moment, the full weight of the jaffa resting on top of him. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, an amazing sense of relief filling his body that the fight was over, now all he had to do was get him and Carter back to the gate before Apopthis arrived.

"Carter! Shit!" Jack thought to himself, completely forgetting why he was there in the first place. He rolled the jaffa off of him, wincing as he did so. Realising the two jaffa in the room would probably not stay unconscious for much longer, he reached for the zat in the belt of the larger jaffa and made both of them vanish.

As Jack crawled over to where Carter was still lying, a stab of fear filled his body_, "had he been too late?"_ He rolled her over onto her back, gently calling her name. "Carter? Come on Carter, wake up." He moved his hand down to her throat, trying to feel for a pulse without pressing too hard on the many bruises already forming there.

***********************************************************************

So far so good! Daniel and Teal'c had made it out of the prison with little resistance. The 30 men that had escaped with them, plus Daniel's zat had been more than enough to get passed the few jaffa that had stood in their way, obviously they had caught them unaware. There was a feeling of high morale and hope among the escapees, but Daniel and Teal'c's thoughts were more with their left behind team-mates than there present situation. They both knew however there was nothing they could do to help now, just to follow Jack's last orders. As they reached the village, bows and arrows were suddenly aimed straight at them. Daniel remembered that it had been due to these villagers that they were captured last time, and started to back away from the group. However, as the prisoner that had been in the cell opposite SG-1 stepped forward, the villagers lowered their weapons and the atmosphere changed from one of hostility to celebration. People embraced, kissed and cried, the weapons they were holding now turned on the few jaffa that patrolled the village. 

Daniel and Teal'c were treated like heroes, people coming up to them, just to touch the men that had brought their fathers, brothers and friends back to them. It reminded Daniel of the way the people of Abydos had reacted to him when he first met them, and it made him proud.

"We've gotta move!" He yelled over the celebrations. Families grabbed what few possessions they had and could carry while Daniel and the other escaped prisoners took the keys from the dead jaffa and set about releasing the chains from the people of the village. Within 20 minutes, the whole village plus Teal'c and Daniel were on their way to the Stargate.

*************************************************************************

She could hear it, it was distant, but it was getting louder all of the time, somewhere, out of the darkness, someone was calling her name, willing her to wake up. She stirred slightly, but did not open her eyes, tying to make sense of what was happening, a cloud of confusion covering her mind. It was then that she felt it, the pressure on her neck, and all of a sudden it all came flooding back to her, the prison, the jaffa, being alone, the attack. Panic seared through her body and the only response she could manage through her confusion and the coughing that now wracked her body as her lungs tried to replace the oxygen previously lost, was to thrash out weakly at the hand on her throat.

She could hear someone telling her to stop, that it was Ok, but the words could not reach through the confusion. Sam then felt two hands hold her head firmly, causing her to freeze,

"Carter look at me, its Jack, its ok, come on focus."

The concerned tone in this voice finally made it through to her brain and for the first time Sam managed to open her eyes fully. After the bright light of the room had stopped sending stabbing pains to the base of her scull she was finally able to focus on the face in front of her,

"Sir?" she asked more confused than ever now, a lost look on her face, "What are…? What happened…? Before she could finish, Jack pulled her into a tight hug, reminding him of the time Carter had saved him form Hathor's goa'uld. _"Thank God"_ he thought o himself, "It's alright, you're ok." He told her. As the two stayed there for a moment, Jack could feel Sam shiver in his hold, the shock finally setting in. He rubbed her back desperately trying to warm her up and calm her down. Finally Jack released his grip on her,

"Heh Carter, you're ok, yeah?" he said, needing to hear the response for himself,

"Yes Sir" she replied quietly as she regained her composure, the cloud in her mind starting to dissipate. "Erm… Colonel?" she asked, "Are you ok?" Sam had just taken her first proper look at her CO and was more than worried. Apart from the numerous visible bruises and cuts, his pallor was pale, his skin looked hot and sweaty, and his breathing was slightly ragged,

"Yeah Carter, I'm fine, but I sure wouldn't mind getting off of this god forsaken planet, and preferably before snake head and co arrives!"

"No arguments from me there Sir!" Sam smiled,

Jack and Sam started to get up, both pulling the other into a standing position and both wincing as their joints and bones protested. It took them a while to gain their balance, and they laughed at the state they were both now in, _Janet's gonna love us!_ Thought Jack

"Come on, let's go!" Jack took hold of Sam's wrist, leading her to the doorway, as she limped behind him,

"I am so sick of this place!" Jack commented as they past once again down the corridors.

The journey out of the prison was like a game of cat and mouse. Between them, they only had one zat, and wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible, neither of them up to a flat out fire session. There was more jaffa around now, preparing for the arrival of Apopthis, thrown into shambles after the death of Crytec, and desperately trying to find their missing prisoners. It was not a good time to be messing with them, but then again, with Jaffa, it never was.

Finally, after a few lucky incidents and a couple of close calls, Sam and Jack managed to make it out of the prison and into the surrounding woods. As they stopped to catch their breath, Jack took a look back at the prison, and there, just above the building was a large ship, the ship of Apopthis…

**__**

To be continued…

So, that was Chapter Seven, and I didn't take me months and months to post, what and achievement!

I hope this isn't too much of a cliff hanger for you, I know someone complained about the way I ended the last chapter, but I just can't help it, I like cliff hangers, especially when I know what's gonna happen! Anyway, I hope you liked it, please R+R and let me know what you think. I'm getting down to the last few chapters now, thank goodness, this story seems to have taken me ages to write. It's my first ever Stargate fanfic and only my second fanfic ever, (the other was a Due south one) I also think its likely to be my last, so enjoy it while you can!!!!!!!!


End file.
